Apocalypse Meow
40 |totalstrength = 1,800,700 |avgstrength = 46,172 |totalnukes = 532 |rank = 36/193 |score = 8.80 |aidslots = 87/224}} Apocalypse Meow (AM) is a fun, exciting and dynamic alliance formed by the merger of Strangers with Candy, the World Freedom Federation and later Varangian Guard. This deployment has seen the best cats sent to defend world freedom and freedom to give candy to strangers in the tradition of our Norse ancestors. Remember, there is one item of gear that can be the difference between a live cat and a dead cat. Socks, cushion, sole, O.D. green. This alliance is not to be confused with the reboot Apocalypse Meow II. The Gulf of Tonkin Resolution III We the Cats of Apocalypse Meow, in Order to form a more perfect Alliance, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Charter for a united Apocalypse Meow. Section One: President of Cats and Vice President of Cats The President of Cats and Vice President of Cats, hereby referred to as POC and vPOC, shall overlook all aspects of the alliance, assuring that duties are delegated to proper government officials and that tasks are being accomplished. This will include ensuring that all duties are tracked and progress reported to the General Staff and Alliance in general to assure effective communication and resolution to any situation is swift. Any proposals up for voting must first pass through the PoC and vPOC. Section Two: General Staff of Generals The General Staff is appointed by both POC and vPOC. These Generals may, at any warranted time, commence an alliance vote of no confidence against the POC or vPOC. This vote must be made by means of poll on The Official AM Forums ©. Duties and titles of these Generals shall be determined by the POC and vPOC. Section Three: No Confidence In the event the final tally shows ¾ majority of no confidence against the POC or vPOC, the alliance vote shall be based off nominees. Any member with good standing may be nominated by any member as long as the nominee has been in the alliance actively for at least 30 days. The nominee should also be nominated by at least 3 members. These 1-4 final nominees will then be placed in a 24hr alliance wide vote, with majority as winning. In the event of a tie, the two tied candidates shall be on a re-vote for no longer than 24hrs. The PoC may remove any General Staff member at will or, if desired, by an alliance poll. Section Four: War Votes The POC and vPOC has the power to declare war only with consent of each other; or by holding a General Staff consensus poll. Section Five: Treaty Votes Treaties shall be presented to the entire Alliance for voting, after receiving both POC and vPOC approval. This alliance wide poll shall not exceed 24hrs. Upgrades to existing MD level and above may be made, with or without an alliance poll. First Amendment: Freedom to Perch An interested nation shall change their Alliance Affiliation to Apocalypse Meow and then register on The Official AM Forums © and finally post up an application in the marked Enlistment area. At this point, the new member is known as an Applicant and can be rejected during this period. If one is rejected, they are entitled to a full explanation. The Applicant may request the Enlistment Interview at any time to become a full member. The interview will cover basic policy and economics. Second Amendment: Security All Cats have the right to bear nuclear arms. Third Amendment: No Soldier Quartered Classified Fourth Amendment: Search and Destroy Members have a right to raid (attack other nations under certain restrictions) and must always post up their requested target on The Official AM Forums © and await approval from a govt member before taking action; or speak with a government official on Skype/Discord/other. Anyone given a Raiding Card may raid at will. A Raiding Card is presented by the POC or vPOC to members who fully demonstrate that they know who and how to raid. Fifth Amendment: Double Jeopardy In the event a Declaration of War is made, every Cat must work together and fight. If a Cat leaves the AA under any circumstance during a time of war, that Cat will be stripped of any rank earned and considered AWOL. The Cats of Apocalypse Meow are never to surrender as a POW. Sixth Amendment: Right to a Speedy Alliance Members have are charged with the right to make an account at The Official AM Forums © and also Skype/Discord/Facebook or other alternative communication apparatus and be active in the community. Above all, the member absolutely must respond to in game messages within a reasonable amount of time. New nations are expected to sell tech in a timely manner and conduct business with great effort to be on time. Members are to follow all POC/vPOC issued or delegated economic plans. Foreign Affairs Diplomacy Apocalypse Meow always welcomes diplomatic relations with all alliances on Bob, whether it be business or pleasure. Apocalypse Meows' Treaties Conflict Apocalypse Meow will be the first to help their allies. No matter the odds no matter their size, they all bleed the same. Apocalypse Meows' Wars __FORCETOC__ Category:Alliance Factbooks